1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a retention element for ensuring mating between the electrical connector and a complementary electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical connectors have retention elements for ensuring mating between the electrical connectors and complementary electrical connectors thereof. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional retention element 1 for ensuring mating between complementary electrical connectors (not shown) is generally U-shaped. The retention element 1 comprises a pair of parallel fixing portions 13, a central portion 12 perpendicularly connecting the fixing portions 13 and a curved portion 11 extending upwardly and rearwardly from an edge of the central portion 12. Each fixing portion 13 defines an opening 14 therein for engaging with a protrusion on an insulative housing (not shown) of the electrical connector. The structure of the retention element 1 is relatively complicated and undoubtedly increases the manufacturing cost of the electrical connector. The engagement between the opening and the protrusion is not reliable as can be desired, especially when the electrical connector is used in an environment where frequent plugging and unplugging is required. In such an environment, the retention element 1 would be apt to fall off and the engagement between the mated electrical connectors would not be ensured.
Therefore, an electrical connector having an improved retention element is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a retention element which is compact in configuration and which is reliably retained to the electrical connector.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical terminals, a conductive shield and a retention element. The insulative housing comprises a base portion and an island portion extending forwardly from and substantially beyond the base portion. The base portion defines a receiving cavity for receiving a complementary electrical connector and a slit in a bottom thereof communicating with the receiving cavity. The island portion extends through the receiving cavity and defines a plurality of terminal receiving passageways in communication with the receiving cavity for receiving the electrical terminals therein. The retention element comprises a curved portion, a retention portion and a transition portion between the curved and retention portions. The retention portion is retained in the slit and the curved portion extends into the receiving cavity to retainably engage with an inserted complementary electrical connector in the receiving cavity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.